The Shadowed One
'"The Shadowed One"' is the charismatic leader and co-founder of the Dark Hunters. Biography Much of the life of ''"The Shadowed One" is shrouded in mystery. He and his fellow Dark Hunter co-founder, [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]], originated from the same island; a bleak, icy realm. A great deal of his early life was spent performing tasks that neither the Brotherhood of Makuta nor Matoran would take upon themselves to do. At the end of a civil war in their homeland, ''"The Shadowed One" met with "Ancient", and together they came up with the idea of creating a band of mercenaries for hire: the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunters Journeying together, "The Shadowed One" and "Ancient" discovered the Isle of Odina, where they seeded the base of their new organization. He began a tome chronicling the histories and profiles of the beings he recruited into the Dark Hunters. During an experiment to produce more effective Dark Hunters, "The Shadowed One" created the being Sentrakh, who has served as his bodyguard ever since. Some time after this, he had several operatives sneak into Metru Nui and steal the Staff of Artakha, which he later gave to the Vortixx as payment for some weapons. "The Shadowed One" was present when the Piraka were inducted into his organization, annihilating another member for letting slip the location of the Makoki Stone. He personally welcomed Hakann and Vezok, testing their lack of morals. "The Shadowed One" was later informed of their planned rebellion, but allowed the plot to go through. After they had penetrated his fortress, he used his power over the architecture to lead the rebels into a winding maze, eventually depositing them in his chamber. Intending to punish them for their betrayal, "The Shadowed One" lashed out at Zaktan with his eyebeams. However, instead of killing him, the beams split Zaktan into billions of Protodites, something even "The Shadowed One" was not expecting. He let the rebels live, issuing only a warning to them. "The Shadowed One" later sent Avak, Vezok, and Reidak to Metru Nui to release the Kanohi Dragon in an attempt to force the city to accept the Hunters as its' protectors. However, Turaga Dume refused to let them use the city as a base, instead calling a team of Toa as reinforcements. Having lost this chance to take the city, "The Shadowed One" soon became obsessed with conquering it, launching several attempts to secure a base there. After a failed kidnapping attempt of Dume, the leader of the Hunters launched a full scale invasion, inciting the Toa/Dark Hunter War. The war raged for several weeks, with no clear victor on either side. Having already sent out most of his available operatives, "The Shadowed One" knew that he needed to end the war soon. He got his chance when the embittered Toa Mangai of Air, Nidhiki, offered to betray his fellow Toa in exchange for rule of the city. Though "The Shadowed One" never intended to let him have this, he let the deal proceed. Neither side got to keep their agreement in the end, as the Toa's leader discovered the treachery, and agreed to let the Dark Hunters leave the city safely, in exchange for the Makoki Stone. The Hunters left, and the war ended. However, "The Shadowed One" was not content to leave the Makoki Stone in the hands of the Toa and had it stolen back six months later, breaking it into six pieces and auctioning them off. He was soon confronted by Nidhiki, whom "The Shadowed One" knew had a problem with a fellow member named Krekka. Knowing that the Toa of Air was a potential problem given his history as a traitor, "The Shadowed One" partnered them up, knowing Krekka's blind loyalty and stupidity would keep Nidhiki in check. At some point, he assigned them and Lariska to steal a prototype Zamor Launcher, which they successfully managed to do. Soon after that, he was approached by Roodaka, who wanted training without actually joining the organization. Initially refusing, "The Shadowed One" soon saw an opportunity when she informed him that Nidhiki was attempting to leave, and granted her training on the condition that she mutate Nidhiki, forcing him to remain in the organization. War with the Brotherhood Several thousand years later, "The Shadowed One" hired out Nidhiki, Krekka, and [[Eliminator|''"Eliminator"]] on Makuta Teridax's request. However, Nidhiki and Krekka never returned from their mission, prompting ''"The Shadowed One" to leave with his most trusted operative, Sentrakh, in a search for them, believing a Toa had killed them. Leaving Lariska in charge, he, Sentrakh, and Voporak departed for Metru Nui. Voporak soon found the Kanohi Vahi, and returned to "The Shadowed One" to hand it over. While searching Metru Nui, he and Sentrakh saw Toa Metru Vakama conversing with a Visorak. Confused by the strange behavior, "The Shadowed One" realized that Teridax had constructed an illusion, and trapped the Toa inside. "The Shadowed One" was soon confronted by Teridax, who began bargaining for the Vahi, but Vakama helped "The Shadowed One" realize that Teridax was responsible for the death of his two Hunters. In the ensuing battle, "The Shadowed One" managed to pierce Teridax's armor with his eyebeams, and disintegrated his wings. However, Vakama swooped in on his Disk Launcher's jetpack function and stole the Vahi, which "The Shadowed One" responded to by damaging the jetpack beyond repair with his eye beams. Teridax, after knocking Voporak out, threw the leader of the Dark Hunters onto Voporak's prone figure, causing "The Shadowed One" to age three-thousand years in mere seconds. Their fight over, Teridax left to retrieve the Vahi from Vakama. "The Shadowed One" declared vengeance, and a millennium long war began between the Hunters and the Brotherhood. One-thousand years after that, the Piraka defected from his organization, prompting "The Shadowed One" to send operatives to find them. He also learned of Toa Takanuva's defeat of Makuta Teridax, and developed a respect for the Toa of Light as he defeated Teridax when "The Shadowed One" himself could not. After receiving a message from Hakann, "The Shadowed One" entered Vezon into his tome of Dark Hunters, but later ripped out the entry and burned it when Vezon did not return to him with the Kanohi Ignika. "The Shadowed One" also sent operatives to the Piraka's homeland of Zakaz, though they were eventually killed. "The Shadowed One" greeted the Toa Nuva as they came to his fortress seeking the Staff of Artakha. He informed the Toa that he had sold the Staff long ago to the Vortixx, and told them where it was located in exchange for them doing him a favor, which was to eliminate Roodaka, as he had found out that she had been dealing with both sides of the Brotherhood and Dark Hunter war. However, Pohatu used his power to cause the fortress to crumble after they left for Xia, causing some damage to several members, as well as angering "The Shadowed One". The Dark Hunter leader quickly gathered his forces, and set them at work building a new one. Soon after that, he was approached anonymously by a mysterious organization, who requested a member willing to join a suicide mission against the Brotherhood of Makuta. "The Shadowed One" lent them one of his best operatives: Lariska. "The Shadowed One" remained on Odina, overseeing the repairs to the fortress, debating on how best to continue the war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Later, "Ancient" approached him, and requested that he assist the Order of Mata Nui. "The Shadowed One" agreed, and organized a fleet of ships. He and his army made their way to Xia, ready to destroy the island to ensure that the Vortixx did not provide any more weapons for the Brotherhood. Upon arriving, he was confronted by Iruini, who used his Kualsi to teleport onto the vessel of "The Shadowed One", only to find himself surrounded by Dark Hunters. Just after Iruini arrived, Toa Helryx, the leader of the Order, appeared on the ship of "The Shadowed One" as well, and overheard him telling Iruini that, though he was told to occupy Xia, he intended to destroy it. Helryx then created a tidal wave large enough to destroy the entire fleet, and, after a brief discussion, convinced "The Shadowed One" to follow her orders as she gave them. "The Shadowed One" gathered his Hunters to Xia as their new base of operations. While waiting on the island, "The Shadowed One" grew bored, and decided to explore the factories of Xia. He found a Vortixx trying to excavate a hole, and offered his help. When the Vortixx refused desperately, "The Shadowed One" gagged him and began continuing the work. He eventually unearthed a small metal box with a Brotherhood of Makuta insignia on it. He opened the crate, and discovered that it contained several viruses, which Makuta Kojol had brought to Xia many years ago. "The Shadowed One" then killed the Vortixx. "Ancient" soon approached "The Shadowed One", inquiring of his work. "The Shadowed One" informed the Dark Hunter of what he had found and planned on doing, then killed his old ally to keep the secret. Upon returning to the main factory, "The Shadowed One" was confronted by Kalmah, Ehlek, and Mantax. The Barraki suggested an alliance between the two factions, for which "The Shadowed One" demanded something in return. The Barraki informed him that they knew of the virus he had discovered, and that they had the knowledge of how to use it. "The Shadowed One", sensing a beneficial alliance, agreed to meet with the leader of the League of Six Kingdoms, Pridak, in Karzahni. They formed an alliance, and made a plan to remove Teridax from power. However, something struck Xia, shattering and killing many Vortixx, and "The Shadowed One" disappeared. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe,"The Shadowed One"'' was one of the survivors of Mata Nui's death. After they all moved to the Isle of Mata Nui, "The Shadowed One" became a part of the ruling council of the newly founded "Kingdom of the Great Spirit". ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, the Toa Empire invaded Odina, but ''"The Shadowed One" managed to escape with help from Toa Naho. He then went into hiding. His staff, however, is held in the Archives as a trophy. ''Conquer and Enslave Abilities & Traits ''"The Shadowed One" is a very charismatic leader, but also quick to anger. He is also a very prideful being, and refuses to let his honor be slandered by his enemies. He enjoys pairing foes or very different Dark Hunters together, both for character building and his personal fun. His real name is shrouded in mystery, and those who knew it would not reveal it so as not to incur anger of "The Shadowed One". In addition to formidable strength, "The Shadowed One" has a variety of powers which include disintegrator eyebeams. His Rhotuka create a temporary madness within the targets. As a result of being thrown onto Voporak, "The Shadowed One" has unnaturally aged several thousand years, though his skills have not diminished. Tools "The Shadowed One" possesses a powerful tool known as the Staff of Protodermis that creates solid, crystalline Protodermis. The staff also has a built in Rhotuka Launcher. Quotes Trivia *Greg Farshtey had chosen a real name for "The Shadowed One", but decided he will not reveal it, for he does not want to experience the immense amount of fan backlash he received when he revealed Teridax's name. In-story, only "Ancient" knew the true name of "The Shadowed One". Appearances *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Double'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Dweller Report'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Dark Hunters Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Koji